The disclosed embodiments are related to communication devices and, in particular, to providing a user customizable visual indicator of an incoming call.
Communication devices have generally provided two types of visual indicators. One type is a small light-emitting diode (LED) that blinks to inform a user of an incoming call or a missed call. The other type of visual indicator is displaying a caller identification or image on a display screen associated with the communication device to inform a user of an incoming call. However, display screens associated with communication devices are generally small and face only one direction, thus, a user may not notice a visual indicator of an incoming call. For instance, if the communication device is far away and facing up, the user may not hear the ringtone nor notice the visual indicator. Similarly, if the device is in silent mode and/or is accidentally placed facing down, the user may not notice an incoming call.
Accordingly, certain of the disclosed embodiments seek to/provide solutions to one or more the above problems associated with visually notifying a user of an incoming call.